Electromagnetic sensors are commonly used to obtain information about underground environments and objects. Ground Penetrating Radar (GPR), for example, has been utilized as an important tool for investigating many underground environments and objects. Electromagnetic induction (EMI) is also commonly utilized to detect objects that may be located underground. Accurate and meaningful interpretation of data from electromagnetic sensors requires knowledge of the electromagnetic properties of the soil. For example, because GPR signals penetrate through the soil, the electromagnetic properties of the soil are needed to obtain useful information from GPR sensors. The soil properties of many regions are determined for the most part by the water contents and density of soil, which significantly modify permittivity of soil, but not permeability. For this reason, traditional focus has been on measuring the permittivity of soil to predict GPR signal behavior in the soil, while permeability of soil was assumed to be uniform. However, soil in many regions may not have uniform permeability. For example, in iron-rich soil environments behavior of the electromagnetic (EM) wave has been found to also be affected by the iron contents of soil. Also, magnetic soil has been reported to adversely affect the performance of metal detectors. Thus, in such cases, the permeability of soil should also be considered to analyze the performance of EM sensors, such as GPR and EMI sensors. In such iron-rich environments, both permittivity and permeability of soil are essential to analyze GPR data and thus required to be measured simultaneously.